Don't Take No For An Answer
by Crystal Vegetta
Summary: Danger lurks ahead for the Bladebreakers in Bulgeria as Boris carries out his evil plans. However the Bladebreakers soon find out that love will always save the day. Contains shock pairings,slash,perverts, lemons, evilness and hilerious cussing. PleezeR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters but I do own the plot.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Boris," called a harsh, cold voice.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Do you mind explaining to me why five mere children ruined my plans for world domination?" Voltaire growled.  
  
The Bladebreakers had defeated the Demolition Boys, ruining Voltaire's plan in the process. Voltaire had just stormed into Balcov Abby to deal with Boris and acquire some answers.  
  
"I am extremely sorry sir, but I had not considered one crucial factor," Boris replied calmly.  
  
"What the fuck exactly, is that?" Voltaire snapped, his voice increasing with ire. "That factor was Friendship. They care for one another and their bit beasts too much. However, I assure you I will get my revenge and I will make those kids rue the day they ever crossed Biovalt."  
  
Voltaire smirked. "And what precisely are you planning to do Boris?"  
  
"Read for yourself..." Boris handed Voltaire a piece of white paper, which had crimson handwriting, scribbled across it. Voltaire's smile widened as he began to pace around the darkened room himself and Boris had been discussing in. He settled himself onto a black leather armchair, with the piece of paper still clutched in his hand. 'Interesting,' he thought.  
  
"Do you like my ideas?" Boris questioned as he nervously walked over and sat in another chair, identical to that of Voltaire's and sat opposite him.  
  
Voltaire looked up and motioned for Boris to lean forward. Surprised he did as he was told. Voltaire ran a hand through Boris's silky hair. With his right hand he removed the black and red goggles Boris was wearing and stared into the icy grey eyes that belonged to Boris. They widened as Voltaire leaned forward, closing the gap between them, their lips inches away. Boris felt his warm, moist breath upon his face as he drew their lips together and the moment their lips touched he felt a pleasurable tingle that almost incapacitated him. Voltaire's tongue demanded for him to open his mouth, running his tongue smoothly over his lips. It was not disgusting Boris liked it. Their tongues met, pushing against each other so intensely that both felt as though they were going to faint.  
  
"Whoa, am I enjoying this?!!" Boris thought.  
  
Voltaire pulled away and began caressing Boris' pale, soft ears with his lips that made a deep lusty moan of pleasure escape from his lips. He suddenly felt one pair of strong hands slither down his back and clutched his tight buttocks together, pulling him closer. Boris gasped as he felt something hard against his penis which immediately began to harden.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Voltaire whispered, with a satisfied grin, into Boris' ears, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes," Boris moaned.

End of prologueAuthor Note  
  
Some of you have probably read this chapter before and are wondering why the rest of the story has disappeared. Well, unfortunately some dirty snitch out there reported me to because one of my chapters was too EXPLICIT for them. Instead of removing that chapter, decided to be nasty and punish me by removing my whole story. As a consequence I lost all the reviews given to me by those of you who gave up their free time to read my story, which I greatly appreciate. As you can imagine I am furious however there is nothing I can do about it but do my very best to put up all the chapters again. I only hope that many of you will continue to stick by me by reading and reviewing this story. Thank you. Crystal V. 


	2. Awkward Moments

Author note: Here's chapter one, sorry about the long update. Thanks to all those who reviewed my prologue. To answer Devilburns question, there will be a couple of other pairings, however you will have to keep reading to find out! I would also like to thank Adi for your nice comments and yeah, Kohari, I luckily saved all my previous chapters on my computer which will eventually be up again. Thanks again everyone, I promise this chapter will be quite humourous, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I month later  
  
He walked sleepily over to his bedroom window. He was very tired after a tough day of training, yet could not sleep. He opened the window letting the cool midnight breeze gently whip his pale face and gazed at the pearly white moon which was surrounded by its sparkling friends the stars. 'It sure does look beautiful tonight,' he sighed, his crimson brown eyes sparkling like diamonds. Suddenly something below caught his eyes. He squinted down to the dark street below and saw a pair of mysterious, golden coloured eyes that belonged to a dark figure looking right back at him. 'Ray?' Kai's eyes widened in shock but soon settled as he saw a black tail protruding from the figure.  
  
"Just a cat," Kai sighed. 'But why was I thinking of Ray?'  
  
Kai stood and stared at his room before him, from the mahogany desk cluttered with the spare beyblade parts he had been working on earlier, to king sized bed, which stood opposite to the desk, draped in blue velvet sheets. He was surprised that his grandfather, Voltaire had allowed him back to the manor house he lived in. It had surprised him even more that his grandfather, who usually resided in the quietness his study, had been mysteriously slinking out of the manor house late at night, and clearly not wanting to be seen. At the moment though, he could not have cared less about what his grandfather did when nobody was around. He had other things on his mind.....  
  
Just then the phone rang. 'Who would be calling me?' Kai wondered. He walked over to the phone, which was beside his bed and picked it up.  
  
"What?" Kai snapped.  
  
"Calm down Kai, it's me Ray," Ray defended. 'What a grouch!' he muttered inaudibly so that Kai did not hear what he had said.  
  
"Oh.......," Kai said apologetically. Trying to keep his cool he asked, a little more brusquely than he had intended to, "What do you want?"  
  
"I was just calling to tell you that the chief received a message from Mr. Dickenson this morning. He wants all of us to meet him tomorrow at the hotel at eleven o'clock. Something about a new tournament, so you better pack your bags," replied Ray resentfully resisting, the urges to counter attack his rudeness.  
  
"Fine then, anything else?"  
  
"Er.....no," answered Ray though gritted teeth  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good night Kai," Ray mumbled.  
  
"Er....Good night," Kai muttered.  
  
Kai put the phone down and walked over to his bed with new thoughts to occupy him.  
  
'A new tournament.......'  
  
Ray listened to phone even though Kai had hung up. After one minute he finally decided to put the phone down. 'He's so cold...'  
  
"Why won't you open up to us Kai, to me?" Ray wondered aloud. He walked over to his bedroom window, which was open and sat on the window ledge. His golden eyes twinkled, as it reflected the moonlight and gazed absent minded, into the Indian Ocean blue sky scattered with stars. The purple grey clouds began to shift, as the winds became stronger, and started to block out the moon that glowed luminous in the dark. Ray yawned and dragged his feet to bed. He took off the red bandana he usually wore and pulled his warm blanket up towards him. He leaned back until his head rested upon the soft pillows, closed his eyes after fighting to keep them open and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The next morning Kai had woken up to the sound of thunder and saw that he was going to have a stormy morning. The rain poured as though it had had been waiting to burst for months. Kai looked out of the window to see great puddles forming on the pavement of the street below and the sky which was darkened with grey.  
  
"Great," Kai muttered sarcastically. How on earth was he supposed to get to the hotel in this kind of weather?  
  
Just then another wave of thunder occurred, this time however, followed by lightning. Kai sighed. After getting dressed, he put on his light blue anorak and picked up a black sports bag, which contained the items he needed for the tournament and left his bedroom slowly.  
  
He began to quickly walk down the passageway. It was dark and lined with many portraits. Even though it was morning it still had a gloomy feel to it, which did not add to Kai's mood. He had just reached the landing of a very large, oak staircase when he suddenly paused. 'I should tell 'him' where I'm going.' Kai turned and headed towards his grandfather's study. There were times when Kai could not bring himself to call Voltaire 'grandfather,' so he referred to Voltaire as him. Kai gently opened the door in case he was in there but saw nobody. It had been the third time in a row that week that his grandfather had left the manor house in the middle of the night and not returned in the morning.  
  
"Why do I even bother," he growled under his breath with frustration. Sick to his stomach of Voltaire's disappearances, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Voltaire's desk, deciding that it was best to write him a letter;  
  
Dear ('urgh!') Grandfather,  
  
I am going away for a beyblading tournament. I will not be back for a few weeks and I am going with my team.  
  
Kai  
  
It was more of a note than a letter and Kai had ended it shortly. He didn't even bother with sentimentalities because he knew that Voltaire could not have cared less about what he did. Placing the note in the centre of Voltaire's desk, he stormed out of the study room, slamming the door so hard that it rattled, behind him.  
  
When he reached the outside of the manor house he turned back and stared at it completely ignoring the fact that he was getting soaked, wandering when he was going to see it again. After a few minutes he checked his watch, realising that it was already ten thirty and set off at a quick pace.  
  
He had been walking for ten minutes, when a black Mercedes drove past, splashing dirty rain water all over him, and increasing his already bad mood.  
  
"Shit!" he swore. "Fuck you, asshole!!!"  
  
It began to rain even harder. Knowing he had to get himself out of the storm, gritting his teeth, he began to sprint, drenched and his skin feeling raw against the cold, to the hotel.  
  
At the hotel  
  
"Man, when are they getting here already?" Tyson complained.  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were in the lobby of a small, begrimed hotel. Tyson was pacing up and down impatiently.  
  
"Calm down Tyson, they'll be here soon," Kenny tried to reason.  
  
"It's eleven o'clock already. They should be here by............"  
  
Before Tyson could finish off his sentence, Kai stormed into the lobby, obviously in a bad mood, dumped his soaked bag onto the floor, folded his arms and closed his eyes. His hair was dripping and he soon created a small puddle on the floor around him. Everyone stared at him with their mouths wide open and sweat dropped.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, realising this.  
  
"You look like you fell into a lake," Max chuckled.  
  
"Or wet yourself," Tyson laughed.  
  
Kai looked down at his trousers and saw that Tyson was right. The large wet patch on his trousers was clear and very obvious to anyone who cared to look. 'DAMN THAT FUCKING DRIVER,' he cursed angrily, desperately trying to dry himself before anyone else noticed.  
  
"Is ickle Kai afraid that everyone will laugh, 'cause he wet his panties?" Tyson teased loudly, trying to focus everyone's attention on Kai.  
  
A very short elderly lady, who wore thick pink glasses, clutched a battered walking stick was queuing at the hotel desk when she heard Tyson's voice. She turned around and seeing Kai, she hobbled over. She stopped right in front of him, glanced at the wet patch on his trousers and looked up into Kai's eyes. The rest of the Bladebreakers watched apprehensively what was going on.  
  
"What?" Kai muttered, taken aback by her swift approach. She was so short that she only just reached Kai's hips.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself young man," she scolded, jabbing a wrinkled finger painfully at his chest, sneering his wet patch. "My great grandson is five and even he has more self control!"  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business you old batty woman and hobble off to your grave," Kai spat, seeing that people were beginning to stare.  
  
WHACK! The elderly lady hit Kai on the shin with her walking stick and with as much force she could muster.  
  
"SHIT!" Kai yelled, his eyes watering, clutching his injured leg.  
  
"Serves you right you insolent child!" The elderly lady snorted.  
  
Kai was about to answer back but thought against the idea, considering the fact that the old lady still had the walking stick as a weapon. Instead Kai stared around at the lobby and saw his team roaring with laughter. Tyson and Max were on all fours, rolling with laughter. Kenny was trying unsuccessfully to hide his sniggering behind his laptop computer but Dizzy was laughing hoarsely. Ray stood laughing so hard that he had to lean against the wall for support before he collapsed. Seeing this, Kai blushed and his face turned a deep scarlet. Satisfied the old lady hobbled away with a smirk playing her features. The crowds had also begun to diminish.  
  
"You-Got-Told!" Tyson gasped as he got up from the floor and clutched a stitch on his side.  
  
"I think one of my ribs is broken!" Ray added with difficulty because he was still sniggering uncontrollably.  
  
Kai gave both of them death glares. He had never been so humiliated and angry in his life. However that was slightly untrue. He shuddered as he remembered back, a long time ago, when he was younger............  
  
Just then Mr Dickenson walked into the lobby and Kai snapped out of his thoughts from the past.  
  
"Good morning boys," he greeted. "Sorry I'm late.  
  
"Forget about that Mr Dickenson, what about this tournament we're going to?" interrupted Ray.  
  
"Ah yes, the tournament will be held in Bulgaria," Mr Dickenson replied. He glanced around the lobby and saw that Kai had his back turned on everyone.  
  
"Kai, what's the matter?" Mr dickenson asked.  
  
He walked over to Kai, placed a sweaty hand on one of his well toned and muscular arms and breathed in his scent. He worshipped Kai's figure and could not pass up the opportunity to touch him. He stared at the back of his neck and wondered what it would be like to caress it, kiss it, lick it, and bite it.  
  
"Aren't you excited about the tournament?" He cooed into Kai's ears.  
  
Kai shivered and turned around to face Mr Dickenson. 'Creep' he thought. He took a step back, so that Mr Dickenson released his arm from his grasp and stared at his smiling his. Just then Kai wished he could punch him right where the sun didn't shine. Mr Dickenson then gazed at Kai's trousers his eyes widening, as he saw the wet patch and was immediately turned on. Kai, noticing where he was staring at, picked up his bag and stormed off into the toilets without another word.  
  
"Don't mind him Mr Dickenson," Max giggled.  
  
"Yeah, let's just say he had a little accident." Tyson added.  
  
Mr Dickenson fought to get his erection under control, gasping and moaning deeply leaning on his walking stick for support.  
  
"Are you O.K Mr Dickenson?" asked Kenny worriedly as he saw Mr Dickenson leaning on his walking stick.  
  
"Yes, um, Kenny I'm fine," he assured Kenny as his erection subsided.  
  
"That's good, when are we leaving?"  
  
"Since, the plane leaves in two hours, we leave in thirty minuets."  
  
The Bladebreakers tried without success to persuade Kai out of the toilets. After twenty minuets Kai emerged and they noticed that his trousers were dry.  
  
"About time," Tyson said.  
  
"Old people," Kai muttered his voice dripping in sarcasm and spite.  
  
"What did old people ever do to you?" Max asked, forgetting for a second the events that happened earlier.  
  
"Live." Everyone laughed at that.  
  
"Let's get going!" Tyson said happily.  
  
One by one, they stepped into the black limousine waiting for them outside the hotel, their spirits high (except for Kai), looking forward to what they hoped would be an exciting adventure in Bulgaria.  
  
The Hiwatari Manor House  
  
Voltaire arrived at the manor and noticed it was extremely quiet. 'Perhaps he's still asleep,' he assumed. He walked brusquely into his study room and noticed, what looked like a letter, lying on his desk. He sneered as he read it and threw it into a waste paper bin by his desk when he had finished.  
  
"Part one of my plans is complete!" He smirked and laughed a shrill and harsh laugh.  
  
Author note: Thank you for reading my first chapter. Please Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you,Sweat drops 


	3. Weird Journeys

**Author notes  
  
Firstly I like to thank all my reviewers for their lovely reviews. Thanks Kohari, Devilburns and Artemis347 for continuing to read this story. It makes me really happy to know that there will be those who will always come back and take their time to read this. Kohari, I just can't help being mean to Kai and I'm afraid you'll find that later on I'm gonna be even meaner! Sorry Devilburns but I'm a bitch, so I'm gonna continue to be mean!!! Ha Ha!! (But Pleeze don't stop reviewing! -). I'd also like to thank Drago- Kai and Natasha-Li for your nice comments. Drago-Kai, I shall take what you said into consideration and Natasha-Li I'm afraid the creepiness is just the beginning. Believe me there is more to come! Finally Artemis347, read the whole of this chapter and you shall find that your request has been granted. Thanks again everyone! Now on with da story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Bladebreakers had been travelling in the limousine for 30 minutes. Every now and again, Mr. Dickenson would glance at Kai, who was completely ignoring everyone, from the corner of his inky black, beady eyes. Everyone remained silent apart from Tyson and Max who were discussing animatedly about what it would be like in Bulgaria. Ray stared out of the window, appearing to be deep in thought.  
  
"Is something wrong Ray?" asked Mr. Dickenson placing a wrinkled hand plastered in aging spots on one of Ray's knee, massaging it with affection, not thinking for a second. His breathing became more rugged and gave Ray an innocent wink.  
  
"Er, no," replied Ray nervously.  
  
He began to feel uncomfortable and kept his golden eyes fixed, nervously, on Mr. Dickenson's hand hoping that he would remove it soon. However, it then slithered slowly up his inner thighs and was getting dangerously close to his man hood. Getting worried, Ray shifted himself away from him.  
  
"Good," Mr. Dickenson smiled brazenly at the terrified figure sitting next to him.  
  
Disappointed, he reluctantly removed his hand, as though Christmas had been cancelled, picked up a newspaper on his other side and began to read it, as though nothing had happened before anyone else had detected anything wrong.  
  
At that moment Ray was very confused and had a dozen emotions racing though him First was relief, followed by anger and afterwards he felt the beginnings of shame. He then asked himself countless questions. Why had Mr. Dickenson done that? Why had he let him? Nevertheless at that moment Ray could not answer any of them. 'Pervert!' he concluded and decided that it would be best just to put out of his mind what happened. He was unexpectedly distracted from his thoughts when....  
  
"BURRRRP!!!!!!"  
  
"Max, what are you doing?"  
  
Max had taken his tenth helping of orange soda and had let out a very loud (and very disgusting), burp.  
  
"Pokemon, (hic!), gotta catch 'em, It's you and me. I (hic!!!), know it's my destiny. Pokemon...!"  
  
"You still watch that?!" Tyson asked incredulously a swaying Max.  
  
"Tyson, you shouldn't have let him take that last cup. He's now, high on sugar and now, OH GOD, now he's...He's singing SAILOR MOON?!!!" Kenny gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Fighting evil by moon light ..."  
  
Kenny was right however not only was he singing he also began to dance, subsequently followed by another almighty belch.  
  
"You watch Sailor Moon?" Ray laughed as Max threatened to do the Sailor Scout pose although he was doing so while leaning on Tyson for support. "Isn't that a girls show? That's so gay!!!"  
  
Just then Max froze as though he had just realised what he was doing. Little by little he lowered himself down to his seat and kept his eyes resolutely on the floor extremely embarrassed. Tyson saw that Max's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"Hey," Tyson defended, standing up, careful not to hit his head against the low roof of the limousine, "I watch Sailor Moon too and it's not just a girl's show." Max looked up, shocked as Tyson began to chant.  
  
"Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury... Come on Max, join me!"  
  
Grinning modestly, Max stood up and sang with him. Everyone stared at them their mouths hanging open and sweat dropped.  
  
"...Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter...!"  
  
"Can you two zip it?" Kai snapped through gritted teeth. He had had enough and their singing was beginning to irritate him.  
  
"Lighten up Kai," Tyson laughed as he and Max stopped singing. Max giggled as they sat down, and took a fleeting look at Tyson. He gasped. Just then Max noticed how, gentle and feminine his round face looked, how much his navy blue eyes sparkled when he smiled and how strands of navy blue hair annoyingly got in the way of them slightly. Just then Max wished he could touch his face and sweep the stray bits of hair away. 'What am I thinking of? Tyson is just a friend.' Or was he...  
  
Tyson could feel a pair of vivacious blue eyes surveying him. Slightly nervous he turned and saw that it was Max. For a brief second their eyes locked, blocking out everything around them as though it was just the two of them in their own world. Tyson felt his heart pound hard against his chest and broke their gaze, no longer able to look at Max in the eye. 'What just happened?' he wondered.  
  
They eventually arrived at the airport, but had to rush because they were late.  
  
"Hurry boys, the plane's about to leave!" Cried Mr Dickenson.  
  
Fortunately everyone managed to get on the plane on time. The Bladebreakers were surprised to find that they were going to travel in their own privet jet. It had very comfortable looking blue seats and a very large, very wide screen television at the front.  
  
"This is so cool!" Ray exclaimed with awe.  
  
As usual Kai took a seat at the very back, with his eyes closed and his arms folded. Ray sat somewhere in the middle and as far away from Mr Dickenson as possible, who was seated in the opposite side now staring with his mouth hanging open at Max and Tyson, who sat next to each other at the front. They amused themselves with the wide screen television and, as though they had reached a silent agreement, ignored the emotions that were running though them, and pretended as though the incident had never happened.  
  
After the Bladebreakers had had lunch (Tyson needed 13 helpings), they had grown bored with nothing else to do.  
  
"I don't know where you got your face from, but I hope you have the receipt!"  
  
"Well, you so ugly that, um, that...Oh I give up!"  
  
Tyson had challenged Max to a cussing match and after the first round in which he had fought poorly Max had decided to quit.  
  
"Aw Max, you're no fun," Tyson whined. He was very disappointed because he had just thought of an even better insult.  
  
"Why don't you ask Ray?" Max suggested.  
  
"He's asleep." Tyson pointed out.  
  
Ray was lying drown across two chairs, curled up like a cat, his eyes closed. However he was pretending to be asleep; after hearing Max get insulted by Tyson so much so that he could not return them, he concluded that there was no way that he could stand a chance against Tyson. 'He'll wipe the floor with me!'  
  
"Then how about Kai?" Said Max turning to look at Kai, who still had his arms folded. Kai looked up when he heard his name mentioned.  
  
"Humph, Kai? I could beat him even if I was lying in hospital in a coma, and was an inch away from death! I bet he doesn't even know the meaning of a cuss match!!" Tyson complained, glancing at Kai for a second and then back at Max.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Kai retorted, "'Cause if it is then I accept!"  
  
"Fine then," Tyson replied, slightly taken aback by Kai's sudden challenge. "You so ugly, yo mama had to feed you with a slingshot!" Tyson grinned but his smile soon faltered when he noticed that Kai was smirking.  
  
"If that's the best you can do then you might as well give up," Kai merely stated before answering back, "The only difference between your face and a bag of shit is the bag!"  
  
At that, Max held his breath, waiting for Tyson's response. Kenny was so surprised that he had even stopped typing in his laptop and looked up. Tyson was beginning to get nervous, and he knew that Kai could sense he was too. 'Shit!' What if he was better than him?  
  
"I'm not down yet!" Tyson growled, trying to regain his confidence. 'Pull yourself together, it's time for yo mama cusses.' Wondering whether he'd still be alive after saying what he was going to say, Tyson took a deep breath and said, "Yo mama's so nasty, when I came over to your house and asked what's for dinner, she opened her legs and said "TUNA SURPRISE!"  
  
"That was bad!" came Ray's voice from behind Tyson. He was leaning against Max to prevent himself from collapsing on the floor at the hilarity of what Tyson had said.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were asleep?" Max questioned Ray.  
  
"I was, well sort of." Ray replied. Max eyed Ray suspiciously however his concentration soon reverted back to Tyson and Kai who were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
Kai had seen Ray laugh and could not help but blush faintly with embracement and at the same time he seethed with anger. This however was unknown to everyone since he kept those feelings well hidden behind the cool mask he always wore making it impossible for anyone to tell how he was feeling.  
  
"Like I'd ever let you take one step into my house, you pathetic imitation of a pig," Kai spat. "The day you ever decide to go on a diet, which is probably never, there would be a serious crash in the stock market!"  
  
"Is that all you got?" Tyson mocked. "You sing so well on a stage Kai. Coach one leaves in five minutes!"  
  
'He thinks he's winning,' Kai thought, 'well I'll show him.' With that Kai retorted, "You so fat the only time you see 90210... is on a scale!"  
  
"Do you think we should make them stop?" Kenny whispered to Max worriedly, "I think they're going too f..."  
  
"No way chief, that would be boring," Ray interrupted. "This is so hilarious!"  
  
Tyson's jaw dropped as abruptly as though all the bones there had vanished.  
  
"I am not fat!" Tyson defended. "Your family is so poor, that when they went to the park pigeons threw bread at them!  
  
"Oooo!" Both Max and Ray cheered.  
  
"Humph," Kai countered. "Your family is so poor, that when I stepped on a cigarette in your living room, they yelled "WHO TURNED OUT THE HEAT!"  
  
There was silence in the plane, apart from the hoarse giggles that came from Max and Ray.  
  
"Sorry, Tyson but he got you there," Max chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, what a come back!" Ray sniggered.  
  
Tyson could not utter a word; he had run out of cusses. 'Great, I boasted so much about winning and now look at me?' he thought acrimoniously. He starred down at the floor in defeat.  
  
"The winner is Kai!" Ray announced.  
  
Kai turned to look at Ray, who smiled at him; he could not help but grin back at Ray, feeling as though that was the best reward he could have received. Afterwards Kai turned back to Tyson.  
  
"I guess that makes you the loser." Kai derided, his voice full of triumph.  
  
At that moment Tyson stormed his way across towards Kai, raising his fists as he approached. Kai's eyes widened slightly in shock, but raised his fists prepared against whatever Tyson had to hurl at him. Tyson was a few inches away from Kai, his eyes blazing with rage, when he aimed a punch directly at his face. As he waited for his knuckles to make contact, he closed eyes. However he felt a gentle hand swathe around his own, like a snake would around her eggs, causing him to freeze. He opened his eyes and saw it was Max.  
  
"Don't Tyson," he calmly said his twinkling blue eyes begging.  
  
Tyson stared for a moment at his pleading face; he felt the anger that was swelling inside of him begin to diminish and slowly lowered his fists. Slightly ashamed of himself he receded back towards his seat. Max followed to cheer up his friend.  
  
"I'm glad that's over," Kenny sighed with relief. He turned round and saw Mr Dickenson approach them.  
  
"The plane is about to land boys so buckle up!"  
  
Gradually the plane came down to a smooth halt on the runway. Tyson eagerly took off his seatbelt, jumped out of his seat and hurried towards the plane's exit; tagged along by a hyper Max, an intrigued Kenny, an amused Mr. Dickenson, a solicitous Ray and finally Kai who followed coolly behind them as though he travelled everyday. Tyson reached the door first and wrenched it open while the others waited in anticipation.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
**Author note  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. Pleeze, pleeze, pleeze review. Your reviews make me really really really really really really really happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Arrival At Bulgaria

**Author note  
  
It has been longer than usual but now I've finally updated! Just before we carry on I'd just like to say thanks again to my ever-faithful reviewers, Artemis347, Devilburns, Drago-Kai, Kohari and a new reviewer Indian- Mystic495. I'm glad you all enjoyed the chapter and thought it was funny! To be honest I was afraid you wouldn't -! Also to answer your question, Artemis347, I heard that cuss from a friend of mine at school. She's always trying to find new ways to insult me (we insult and play pranks on each other for fun)! I bet though she got that from that website you mentioned. Anywaz thanks again everyone and on with da story!!!!  
  
**Chapter 3  
  
The Bladebreakers gasped as they crowded on the top steps of the plane. A crystal clear river ran through a mass of evergreen forest surrounding the airport. Mountains rose up behind it capped with gleaming white snow; in the background the sky was enveloped in a spectacular sunset.  
  
"Bulgaria sure is beautiful," Ray said with wonder. "Those mountains are gigantic."  
  
"Those are the Balkan Mountains, Dizzy and I researched Bulgaria on the way here," Kenny explained in a matter of fact tone. "Did you know that the average height of the Balkans is 3,000 feet? The highest point is Botev peak at 7, 795 feet."  
  
"Whatever," Tyson said impatiently, pointing somewhere down ahead. "Forget about that look down below!"  
  
Their gazes followed Tyson's finger until they rested on a crowd of people. As they went down they steps, they saw that it was divided into small groups of mainly five. They could also see that many more people were arriving on planes and even helicopters. They noticed that most of them looked about their age.  
  
"They must be beybladers," Kenny said thoughtfully. His hypothesis was confirmed when a loud voice boomed.  
  
"Welcome Beybladers to the Bulgarian Tournament, please proceed to the Botev hotel to register for participation in this year's tournament."  
  
The voice came from a blimp that appeared directly above the crowd. A banner, which read, 'WELCOME BEYBLADERS' was attached like a tail to the back of the blimp.  
  
"Where is the Botev hotel?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, the hotel is located at the foot of the south side of the mountains at the edge of Sofia." Mr Dickenson answered.  
  
"Isn't Sofia the capital of Bulgaria?"  
  
"That's correct Kenny, so we'll be taking a train, since it's the quickest route through the mountains."  
  
They dodged their way through the crowds and headed for the train station. On their way, they saw news reporters interviewing a couple of teams closely followed by their camera crews.  
  
"Guys you know," Kenny said worriedly, "we better get out of here before, - "  
  
"Hey, is that the BLADEBREAKERS!!!"  
  
A blond female reporter rushed forward with her crew. There was an instant burst of excitement in the crowds as about 100 girls screamed their names begging for autographs and declaring their love.  
  
"– We get recognised," Kenny finished with a sigh.  
  
"Viewers at home, here we have the Bladebreakers, winners of last year's world championships," She said pushing the five startled bladers in front as she spoke to the cameras. "So tell me, which one of you is the team leader?" With a smirk, Ray shoved Kai forward, who was skulking at the back, earning himself a reproachful glare.  
  
"Oh," she said softly, eyeing him hungrily until her eyes rested on the cold ones that stared back. "What is your name?"  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Are you excited about this year's tournament?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your very funny!" She laughed; completely ignoring the looks Kai was giving her that would've made even the bravest man on the planet retreat in intimidation. "Tell the viewers at home, what is it like to be a Bladebreaker?"  
  
"None of you business," He snapped.  
  
Smiling sweetly, as though she hadn't heard him, she fluttered her eyelashes making Kai take a step back in repulsion. As she took a step closer, Kai was beginning to feel scared and with every step the reporter took towards him, he nervously took another step back until a wall of excited girls eventually cornered him.  
  
"You have a lot of female admirers Kai," The reporter continued, triumphantly pointing towards the girls behind him, "Every girl wants to know, do you have a girlfriend, a crush perhaps?" She stuck her microphone in front of him as she waited for an answer. Kai instantly felt all the blood in his body rush up into his cheeks, as he heard giggles from his teammates behind him and yelled "NO!"  
  
"Did you hear that girls? He's single!"  
  
"Come on, we're leaving!" Kai barked turning round to the rest of his team, as the wall of girls closed in. "NOW!"  
  
Before the reporter or anyone else, could stop him, with a swish of his scarf, he vanished.  
  
"He must have run through those girls." Tyson said with amusement as they saw a parting in the crowd and a trail of female voices screaming.  
  
"WAIT, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"  
  
"KAI, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"MARRY ME!!!!"  
  
"Lets go boys before we loose him." Said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"How're we going to get through this crowd?" Ray asked, staring at the ocean of people in front of him.

The Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson eventually found an out of breath Kai, who was taking refuge at the train station. Ten minuets later they caught a train that would take them to Sofia. It was almost dark when they arrived and their gazes met with a very grand looking hotel. On either side of it there was a large fountain with a statue of a dolphin in the centre and a long read carpet, which travelled all the way into the entrance. As light emitted from the building into the night sky they could make out the large, fancy, gold lettering which read 'Botev Hotel.' They passed through the entrance and saw that the lobby was just as impressive as the outside. All of a sudden they heard chattering from behind them and realised that all the other Beybladers were beginning to arrive, one by one. Just then someone's voice echoed making the Bladebreakers freeze.  
  
"This tournament is going to be so easy." He stressed the word 'easy.' "We're gonna win no sweat, no problem!"  
  
They turned round to see where the familiar voice reverberated. To their great shock, they saw a boy, who was about their age with bright red hair. It was Tala. His cronies, the Demolition Boys, surrounded him; behind them stood Boris.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Max whispered, elbowing Tyson.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet they've got something dirty up their sleeves."  
  
At that moment Boris spotted them and smirked seeing the icy glare Kai was giving him. Kai however did not avert his gaze.  
  
"If Boris is here, then my grandfather must be here too," he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Somewhere."  
  
He hadn't realised that a pair of amber eyes were observing him closely, hearing every word he had said. 'Let me help you Kai.'  
  
"Come on, lets forget about them and register before the queue gets too long." Kenny said as he ushered them in the direction of a line of people, which was ever more increasing.  
  
"I'll be staying in another room boys so if you have any problems don't hesitate to find me." Mr Dickenson informed them. "Or if you're just bored then why don't you come into my bedroom some time and we could fuck-," he cleared his throat, "I mean, par-ti-ci-pate in, um, fun activities!"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Mr. Dickenson." Kenny said cheerfully, oblivious to his hidden meaning.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tyson and Max. Ray and Kai stared at them incredulously, hardly able to believe their naivety.  
  
"Good. I also have a camera and a camcorder so that we could re-mem-ber our, um, mo-ments of fun." He wished them good night, turning as he left, so that no one saw him smirking with glee. Ray and Kai watched him go, a look of disgust etched on each face.  
  
They finally found themselves at the front of the reception desk. They observed that along the desk stood receptionists in pairs, registering beyblade teams. In front of them was a man with sandy, blond hair and a boy no older than twenty.  
  
"Welcome to Botev hotel," the older male greeted with a pleasant smile. "So, what team are you?"  
  
"We're the Bladebreakers." Kenny piped up.  
  
Two girls, who the bladers assumed were assistants and no older than sixteen, were filing entry forms at the back of the desk. When they heard someone mention 'Bladebreakers,' they automatically froze.  
  
"Ah, the Bladebreakers," the man continued typing into a computer. "James and I will be - "  
  
Before he could prolong their conversation, one of the girls pulled him aside. They spoke swiftly trying to hush their voices. The girl appeared to be begging him. She had waist length, curly brown hair and brown eyes, which at the moment were pleading. She was tanned and wore the same uniform as the other receptionists, which consisted of a blue t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Oh, all right then!" The man exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
Puzzled, the Bladebreakers watched as the girl rushed to the front of the desk dragging along the other girl that worked with her.  
  
"My name is Chantel. Jessica and I," she stressed the last sentence, "will be looking after you and helping you with any problems you encounter during your stay." She held out a hand to indicate the girl standing next to her. She had shoulder length black hair, which contrasted, with her pale yet delicate skin. She also had vivid green eyes, which sparkled peculiarly. Her eyes were alluring and Ray found himself instantly fascinated with them unable to turn away. She caught him staring and smiled, making Ray blush.  
  
"Firstly, we need you to write your names on the form, stating your team leader's name first and your signatures." Chantel continued as the girl called Jessica handed them a form.  
  
"So erm, which one of you is the leader?"  
  
"I am," Kai answered.  
  
Chantel's eyes rested on him as he signed the form. She could not help but let a small squeak seeing his toned arms. Kai noticed this however; he rolled his eyes choosing to ignore her. She quickly recovered when she saw Kai look up obviously finished.  
  
"Thank you, you will be in suit 903. Are those your bags?" she enquired, her finger pointing towards the bags piled by Max's feet. He nodded. Before they knew it Chantel began dividing the bags between herself and Jessica, then picked them up.  
  
"Whose bag is this one?" Jessica asked, picking up a grey sports bag.  
  
"That's mine," said Ray. "But I'll take it."  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled. "You're Ray aren't you?" He nodded. "I've seen some of your previous matches, you're really good." She commented. At that Ray could not help but grin like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Chantel finally picked up the last bag, a black one. "So, who has this bag?"  
  
"Me," Kai replied.  
  
At the sound of his voice she stumbled and all the bags she carried plummeted with a crash to the marble floor of the lobby. Uttering apologies she nervously gathered all the bags, holding Kai's carefully as though it was her most precious possession and lead the way up a grand staircase to their suite.  
  
When she opened the door, the Bladebreakers found themselves in a very spacious room, which contained a large red sofa and a wide screen television. Opposite, was a large window overlooking the bright lights of Sofia and around the room were three doors, each they assumed led to another room.  
  
"So, do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah!" Max and Tyson yelled. Chantel smiled as she watched them throw themselves enthusiastically onto the sofa.  
  
"This is the bathroom," Chantel said pointing to one of the doors.  
  
Jessica strolled over to another door, opening it to reveal a bedroom containing three beds.  
  
"So, who'll be sleeping in this room?"  
  
"Tyson and I will!" Max piped up from behind the sofa.  
  
"So will I," Kenny added. They then followed Jessica into the room.  
  
"Which leaves Ray and Kai in this room." Chantel said pointing towards the door next to the first room.  
  
"It's O.K with me," Ray said.  
  
"I'll take your bag to your room Kai." She added sweetly and as she walked past him she removed the hair tie she was wearing letting her hair cascade, rather seductively, down behind her. As an effect he caught a delicate whiff of vanilla, which gave him an irresistible urge to run his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
As they entered they marvelled at the size of their room. It had oak furnishings and two handsome looking beds.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that the tournament won't start tomorrow; it'll start the day after." She cleared her throat before asking rather quickly, "So I thought tomorrow perhaps, Jessica and I could show you the facilities here and maybe even around town."  
  
Though she was speaking to the both of them, her last sentence was directed more towards Kai and she watched him apprehensively, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Whatever." He said in a tone of indifference.  
  
"Great!" she said happily as though the single word he uttered was the best answer she had ever received. "Well, good night!" She turned to leave.  
  
"Um, my bag?" Kai said, as Chantel was about to leave clutching his bag.  
  
"S-sorry." She turned back to face them. "Oh and by the way, breakfast is at seven and here're your keys." She then handed it to him along with his bag and rapidly left the room, blushing furiously.  
  
He watched her leave, smirking at her eagerness to please him, then turned and saw that Ray was already getting into bed.  
  
"'Night Kai." Ray whispered sleepily, burying his head into his pillows. Kai turned off the lights and crawled into bed.  
  
"Good night Ray." He said softly. He lay down and turned on his side. His expression softened as he watched the sleeping boy until he too gradually fell into a peaceful slumber.

****

  
  
**Author note**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I shall hopefully update very soon. Pleeze everyone read and review. I would greatly appreciate them, even if it's a flame or a comment about spelling, as they make me extremally happy and let me know whether people like it or not. Until next time, Ja ne!!!**


	5. Haunting secrets

**Author note  
  
As usual I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. So, thank you Drago-Kai, although I'm afraid there are gonna be more people _wanting_ Kai, if you get my drift. I guess Kohari I portray Mr Dickenson in this story the way I do because of an episode of Beyblade I watched. I remember seeing him touch either Ray's hand or shoulder, and I found the way he did it really creepy ( shivers) and was inspired by that. Thanks Artemis347 and I agree it really is great to have a friend you can take the piss out of without worrying about whether or not they'll be offended. That's o.k Bffimagine, I really don't mind. I'm just glad you took the time to review my fic. And as for the weird pairings... I've always been considered as eccentric so I hope that answers your question. Thanks Devilburns but, I'm not telling!! I would also like to thank Adi for that really nice review. I absolutely love long reviews!! Finally, thank you Heather and I'll make sure to update ASAP! Now, on with da story!!!!**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He could feel the barrage of fire closing in as he choked from the suffocating smoke it emitted. He knew he had to escape. Frantically he searched praying he would find a route that would grant him even the smallest chance of survival. There was none. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it. He fell to his knees in despair knowing his fate.  
  
"Kai."  
  
His eyes scanned his blazing surroundings for the source of the voice he thought he had just heard. There was nobody. It had sounded so familiar, yet so strange...Suddenly he noticed something was glowing from the inside of his pocket. His hands reached into them and pulled out his Beyblade.  
  
"Dranzer?" He whispered.  
  
As if answering the light intensified, almost blinding him. It gradually died down, a majestic crimson phoenix taking its place.  
  
"Kai, you and your friends are going to be in great danger." It was the same voice he'd heared earlier, but it was coming from Dranzer.  
  
"Y-you can talk?" Kai stammered. "What do you mean my team and I are 'in danger'?" He stared into the fiery eyes, which grew in intensity every passing second.  
  
"You will know in time. Trust your instincts," The phoenix answered in a low and echoing voice. "Be careful Kai. There's nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it. If you believe in yourself nothing can stop you."  
  
With that, Dranzer vanished as suddenly as he had appeared. Kai was alone again. All of a sudden, he found himself falling rapidly into the darkness. He closed his eyes as he fell deeper and deeper and deeper...  
  
THUD!  
  
He opened his eyes and winced at the light that flooded his room. He had been dreaming. _'Or was it a dream,'_ He wondered. It had felt so real...  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head," a voice cooed from somewhere above and he felt someone's gaze upon him. He looked up and jumped as his gaze met with a pair of warm brown eyes. It was Chantel.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Were you dreaming?" She asked brightly, ignoring his question.  
  
Just then he realised he was on the floor, entangled in his bed covers. Concluding that he fell during his sleep, he got up hastily. He noticed Ray was missing.  
  
"Mind your own business," he snapped, with his back turned on her.  
  
Before she could stop herself, Chantel found her eyes travelling down Kai's back. They stopped and rested when they reached his black silk boxers, which showed off his firm and extremely sexy behind.  
  
"Do you mind?" Kai asked in irritation, turning to face her again. He couldn't stand it when people stared at him like a piece of meat.  
  
"Oh, uh sorry," she uttered, as the sound of his voice brought her back from the semi trance she was in. As she turned to leave, she gave him a small wink before skipping out of the door with a swish of her hair.

Kai, now fully dressed entered the breakfast room. It was more like a lavish hall, decorated with a wide variety of beautiful flowers. Strewn around the hall, were tables surrounded by elegant mahogany chairs. Kai scanned the hall for his friends, eventually finding them in the far corner of the hall. He inwardly groaned seeing Chantel, who at that moment was chatting animatedly with the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Kai, over here!" He heard her call. He walked casually over and sat between Ray and Max, making sure to keep his eyes on the pot of tea in front of him to evade Chantel's constant attempts to make eye contact.  
  
"So, where are you taking us today?" Ray asked Katelynne, rather shyly.  
  
"Well we thought we'd show you where the beybattles are going to take place," she answered.  
  
"Cool, where's that?" Ray asked.  
  
"You'll see." She replied giving him a small wink. She turned to her friend, "Shall we, Chantel?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" With that she rose from her chair and leaded the others out of the breakfast room. "Come on guys!"  
  
"But I haven't finished my pancakes." Tyson protested.  
  
"Forget about them," Kai snapped. "We've got better things to do than watch you eat yourself into your early death, so follow her." Chantel gave him a grateful smile, which he briefly returned, before they left.  
  
The Beystadium was in a separate building behind the hotel. It was colossal. Inside they saw raised seats that could seat thousands and right in the centre of it was what looked like a circular trap door. At one end of the stadium was a large wide screened television, on the opposite was another.  
  
"Underneath that must be the Beydish." Wondered Kenny pointing out the trap door.  
  
"That's correct," piped Chantel.  
  
"Wow, can we see it?" Asked Max.  
  
"Sorry Max but it's top secret, nobody can see it until tomorrow, when the tournament begins. I've got a better idea though, how about we show you guys around town?"  
  
"That's cool with me," said Max. Tyson, Ray and Kenny nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Kai?" Chantel asked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Great! Lets get going. I know this great shopping centre."  
  
They walked for ten minutes past some of Bulgaria's most beautiful beaches, before catching a glimpse of the shopping centre. The Bladebreakers had never seen one as large as it. First, Chantel and Katelynne showed them around the arcade. Kai refused to play on any of the machines. However he finally gave into Chantel's pleas and played Tekken with her. Surprisingly he found he was actually really good and beat her (rather easily after the first two games) over and over again. Ray had challenged Katelynne to a dance competition on the dance mat. She thwarted Ray and he lost an embarrassing ten times.  
  
"I let you win anyway." Ray argued.  
  
"And why exactly would you do that?" asked Katelynne with a grin.  
  
"Er, no reason."  
  
"Yeah right, I won fair and square."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet. I'm the dude with dance moves, let's go!"  
  
"Your on!" she said and leant closer to Ray. "I've got a move or two up my sleeves too," she whispered into Ray's ears.  
  
Ray froze. _'Did that have a hidden meaning?'_  
  
After they went to the hotdogs stand for lunch. Chantel held her one in her hand however she tripped and fell splattering her hotdog on the floor in the process.  
  
"Great," She muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Here," Kai held out a hand to help her up. "You can have mine if you want. I wasn't hungry anyway."  
  
Surprised by his kindness, she thanked him. As she chewed her hotdog, she couldn't help but wonder whether Kai had even the smallest feelings for her.  
  
They went to a gift shop, after Max insisted he needed to get a present for his mother. It was late that afternoon before they arrived back at the hotel and went to their rooms to change for dinner. They had all agreed to meet at the hotel's lobby to have dinner together at the hotel's extravagant restaurant. The Bladebreakers were first to arrive at the hotel lobby and waited for Chantel and Katelynne.  
  
Ray chuckled to himself as he watched his teammates. He couldn't believe how much they'd changed. None of them looked like the kids they were, instead they looked like reputable young gentlemen. They all had swapped their regular gear for shirt's and black trousers. Ray noticed that Max had even added some gel to tame his wild hair and Tyson had removed his cap and had instead, tied his hair into a neat ponytail. Ray then surveyed Kai, who was leaning against the reception desk with his eyes closed. He had to admit that Kai looked good. He wore a black shirt with the top button sexily undone. He had removed his scarf and wore a pair of neat black trousers and shoes. 'He sure does know how to scrub up,' he thought. Even Kenny had changed wearing a navy shirt, black trousers and matching shoes. Just then Ray was torn away from his thoughts when he caught sight of Katelynne and Chantel. To Ray, Katelnne looked stunning. She wore a midnight blue evening dress and her hair was tied into an elegant bun. Ray had to stop himself from drooling.  
  
"Hey guys, you look great!" Said Chantel happily. She wore a sexy black mini dress and matching stilettos. She spotted Kai by the desk and caught her breath taking in his new look. She liked what she saw.  
  
By know Kai could tell when Chantel stared at him. He had to admit that she looked hot. He looked up.  
  
"Got a problem?" He asked her smirking.  
  
"Nope, no problem at all." Chantel smiled and walked ahead to the dining hall.  
  
"They'd make a cute couple, Ray," Katelynne whispered to him. Ray nodded in agreement however he didn't know why a part of him refused to believe so.  
  
"Kai's just too stubborn to admit he likes her." He whispered back.  
  
"What about you Ray?" She asked slyly.  
  
"I-I d-don't know w-what y-you're...." The group had been eating for twenty minutes. Kai noticed that Chantel was yet again staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He decided to observe the others in an attempt to ignore her. He tilted his head left and saw Ray whispering into Katelynne's ears. She appeared to be giggling and to his horror he saw that one of Ray's hands had disappeared underneath the table and it appeared to have found Katelynne. At that moment Kai felt a twinge of jealousy and hate towards Katelynne but couldn't explain to himself why. All he knew was that he couldn't take watching anymore of it.  
  
"Yo, Kai. Haven't you ever seen people make out before?" Tyson taunted from across the table.  
  
Kai jumped. He was caught. Ray and Katelynne immediately broke apart and Kai turned to face Tyson.  
  
"You know Kai, it's rude to stare," he laughed enjoying the look of discomfiture on Kai's face.  
  
"Shut up, mother fucker, if you know what's good for you," Kai dangerously hissed.  
  
"Dude, calm down! Fuck man; were your parents really that strict? Your mama probably kicked you out 'cause you caught her and your dad fucking. That would explain why you're such a sourpuss.  
  
Kai rose abruptly to his feet and gripped the table with both hands. His muscles tensed and he glared at Tyson, a glare so cold and livid with rage, that Tyson stared back in surprise and fear. The group's table was silent as everyone watched in apprehension. The aura around Kai intensified. However as suddenly as it came it drained away. His grip on the table increased and his knuckles began to turn white. He took in deep, calming breaths and let go of the table. He lowered his head so that nobody could see his face and stormed out of the Dining hall.  
  
"Humph, what bit him in the butt?" Tyson snorted.  
  
"Tyson, that wasn't fair!" Kenny scolded.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't very nice Tyson," Max agreed. "You were out of order."  
  
"I didn't mean to make him mad, well maybe a little." Tyson muttered, remembering cuss match he had with Kai on the plane. "Guys, I was just having a bit of fun!" Tyson defended.  
  
"Do you think he'll be O.K?" Chantel asked worriedly. "Maybe I should follow him."  
  
"No," Said Max. "I'll go."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be fine.  
  
He then got up from his seat, waved good-bye to everyone and hurried out of the hall in search of Kai. Kai ran not caring about the stares people gave him as he passed. He eventually made it to the suite he shared with the Bladebreakers and ran straight into the en suite bathroom. Clutching both sides of the sink, he fought to gain back his breath. He stared down at his fists as they began to pale again and forced back the tears that were threatening to escape. He could not believe he lost control like he had. He looked up and stared into the mirror, which was above the sink and sighed. He couldn't decipher how he felt at that moment as a huge awry of emotions ran through him. He felt alone, a feeling he hadn't felt for a while. He balled his fists and punched the wall in frustration.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai saw a familiar reflection in the mirror and turned to stand face to face with a shocked Max.  
  
"Just leave me alone Max," Kai muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Kai, are you O.K?"  
  
"I'm fine." He lied.  
  
"No you're not." Max calmly said.  
  
"And what do you know about it?" Kai hissed as though doing so would intimidate Max and make him leave. "You don't know anything about me or how I'm feeling." He turned his back on Max in frustration however Max stood his ground, staring determinedly at Kai. "Why won't you just leave me be?"  
  
"Because I know I wouldn't be very happy about someone talking about my parents like that if I knew they never loved me." Max sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know that once your parent's tried to kill you." Max answered softly.  
  
"H-How did y-you -?" Kai gasped as he slowly turned back to face him again.  
  
"I overheard your grandfather and Boris talking back in the Abby in Russia, when we came looking for you." He paused. Kai however remained silent, so Max continued. "Voltaire said he brought you up after you ran away from home."  
  
"He used me." Kai spat abruptly. "He didn't do it out of the 'goodness of his heart'. He had his own ideas and I was too fucking stupid to realise that. My parents were the same. My mother was a slut; all she cared about was booze and her cigarettes. My father, the bastard used to cheat on her, sometimes right in front her, not that she cared. She did the same thing, only he didn't know about it."  
  
"So," Max asked hesitantly. "What happened?"  
  
"They were into drugs big time. The hard stuff, like heroine. Anyway they owed drug dealers a lot of money and were soon unable to pay them. One evening a man broke into our house, with a gun and demanded the money there and then. He threatened to kill us all if they didn't give him the money they owed. Guess what my so called parents did?"  
  
"What?" Asked Max apprehensively.  
  
"As the gunman took aim, the cowards grabbed me and used me as their shield. In other words, they were prepared to let me die."  
  
"Did he shoot?"  
  
"Yeah, he did." Kai simply pulled up his tank top and turned to show Max a fading scar where a bullet had been on his left shoulder blade.  
  
Max stared in horror and shuddered. Seeing his reaction Kai laughed, a hoarse and bitter laugh. It sounded so unnatural to Max like it was another person standing in front of him, not the Kai he knew.  
  
"You could catch a fly if you keep your mouth hanging open like that Max." Max instantly clamped his mouth shut as Kai continued to laugh. "You know, Tyson's right. I've never been wanted, been shown real love, then again I don't know what that is." Kai looked intently at Max. He looked so innocent. He didn't know why, but at that moment he felt like pouring out all the bitterness, hatred and hurt he'd kept bottled up for years into him. "I don't know why I didn't just die that day. Maybe God wants to punish me, make me suffer even more. I guess I should be used to it by now." He found that tears were beginning to resurface again.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"I can't blame Tyson. No real family, I was always destined to be alone. Maybe I should leave right now. This team doesn't me, if I was completely honest it never did. Tyson and Ray both won their matches in the finals of world championships. I lost. Max, I know I've never told you this but you're a good friend and you'll be great one day. But me, I'm nothing but a joke. A loser." Kai turned to leave and strode out of the bathroom door, Max sprinting after him. Before he could get to the door that would lead him out of the suite, Max blocked the exit with both his arms.  
  
"I can't let you leave Kai."  
  
Kai stared incredulously at him. Max's mind was made up and his face set resolutely.  
  
"Tyson was wrong to say what he did and I know it upset you Kai. Even though you don't want to admit it, what he said brought back horrible memories from your past, and anyone would react the way you did. It's human."  
  
"I-I was g-going to h-hurt him Max. I was really going to hurt Tyson." Kai stammered.  
  
"But you didn't Kai, you didn't. What happened to you when you were younger was out of your control and not your fault. You're not alone. You've got us Kai you're not alone. We all care about you, even Tyson. When you're not around I know he misses annoying the hell out of you. I know he likes you and deep down inside I know you like him too." Max grasped hold of Kai's shoulders with both his hands. "Don't give up Kai."  
  
"I-I d-don't know." Kai whispered, averting his gaze.  
  
"GET OVER IT! SO YOU'VE HAD SOME BAD LUCK, BIG DEAL! YOU'RE STILL HERE!" Max shouted. He sighed, let go of Kai and turned away from him. "You know, I've always looked up to you Kai. I've always admired your strength and skill. I wanted to be like you. But now, I'm glad I'm not. I just never thought you'd be a quitter."  
  
"I'm no quitter Max," Kai defended firmly. "Don't ever assume I am."  
  
"Then prove it." He challenged turning back to face Kai, his sapphire eyes flashing with fierce passion.  
  
Taken aback, Kai stammered.  
  
"Please Kai, don't go."  
  
Kai was unable speak. He knew he had always underestimated Max. He had never realised until now how wise he really was. He smiled weakly and Max beamed back. Max now had his respect, but he wasn't going to tell him that.  
  
"Let's find the other's Kai," Max suggested.  
  
"Whatever. Um Max you won't er-."  
  
"-Tell anyone?" Max finished. Kai nodded gently.  
  
"I won't tell anyone if you're not ready to."  
  
"Thank you Max." Max and Kai finally found the others in the hotel lobby.  
  
"Kai are you o.k?" asked Chantel worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Standing slightly apart from the group was Tyson. He spotted Kai and walked uneasily towards.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai." He muttered sincerely.  
  
"Forget about it, I already have."  
  
With that, the Bladebreakers bid goodnight to their new friends and prepared themselves for the battles they would have to face the next day.  
  
**Author notes  
  
Thanks for reading my chapter. I know this chapter was kinda slow and sucked, but please, please, please review. I'd love to hear from you guys even if it is a flame! - I promise that it will soon pick up in the next few chapters. Bear with me!!**


	6. Sweet reunion

**Author note**

**Sorry for the really long update but at last here's chapter 6. It's a lemon so don't say I didn't warn you if you're kinda sensitive about that kind of stuff! BIG thank you to those who reviewed. Hey Soulsister! Its been a while huh? Anywaz, thanks for reviewing. I know the pairings a kinda mixed up but all shall be revealed at the end. Thanks Artemis347! I know Tyson does deserve to be beaten up! Oh and thanks for introducing Bffimagine to my fic, really appreciate it. Thanks Kohari 4 letting me know you're still reading and reviewing, I understand how busy you can get. Hey Drago-Kai, thanks for those nice comments. I like Max in this story too and I'm pretty sure Kai will find true love. Thanks for reviewing Devilburns . Still NOT telling though. Last but not least, thank you Bffimagine. I don't like pop-ups either. Now thats done, on with da story!**

Chapter 5

"Bring me more whiskey!"

A young hostess nodded her head vigorously and rushed away. She returned almost instantly with glass filled to the brim with the amber liquid and placed it timidly in front of him. He then motioned for her to leave and she did so with no hesitation.

He picked up the drink and took a long draught of it, emptying almost half the glass before placing it back down onto the tray in front of him. Although he was flying on a private jet, he found that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't enjoy the journey. He closed his eyes as he leaned back onto his seat. As he did so mental images of his last encounter with 'him' flashed through his mind; the man who occupied his dreams at night, the man whose every touch made passionate emotions race through every part of his body. He was his lover, Boris.

"Soon," Voltaire whispered, "soon."

"Excuse me."

Chantel looked up from the reception desk and her gaze locked with a pair of harsh grey eyes. She paused. The grey hair, the facial expression, which at that moment was contorted with a look of impatience and that 'stare'; Chantel was sure that she had met him once before, a long time ago. Yet, she couldn't quite finger on where.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" She asked pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"I must see a man named Boris, its urgent. I believe he is staying here. What is his room number?"

Taken aback, she dived under the reception desk to retrieve a list of room numbers. "Um, let me see," she muttered. She could tell that the man was losing his patience as she could hear him pacing and tapping his cane against the floor. Her eyes however remained glued to the desk. "O.K. He is staying in room 103. Would you like me to call to tell him that he has a visitor?" She looked up and found that nobody was there. He had vanished. _'Strange,'_ she thought, '_but why does he look so familiar?'_

__

__

He strode down the brightly lit corridor, his black cape billowing out behind him. His footsteps echoed with every step he took. To his left was room 100. "Three more doors..."

Finally he arrived at the room he was looking for and reached out to knock on the door. However as he neared it he paused. He couldn't help but feel nervous. Forcing those feelings to the back of his mind, he tried again.

The door opened slowly and behind it stood Boris. Voltaire stared at him amused at how little he had changed. He noticed that this time he was wearing a tight grey polo neck jumper, which showed off the outline of his toned chest. Voltaire's expression however was one of indifference.

"Voltaire."

Boris on the other hand smirked and stepped aside to allow Voltaire into his room. He gently closed the door with a soft click. He walked over to the large window opposite him by which Voltaire was now standing. He saw that Voltaire's eyes were focused on the city below, which was bordered by the blood red glow of the fading sunset.

"Did they do as I asked?" Voltaire asked abruptly, his back still on Boris.

"Yes."

"And Kai?"

"He is being watched by one of our best people."

"Good."

An awkward silence followed. The two men stayed in their same positions until Voltaire broke the silence again.

"You know, that isn't the only reason why I'm here," he said softly. He swiftly turned around to face Boris.

Boris smirked and walked over to Voltaire until their noses were almost touching. He gently undid Voltaire's cape and let the material cascade down onto the floor like a black waterfall. Voltaire released a low growl and as he did so, released his grip on the cane letting it fall next to the cape with a soft clatter.

In a split second Voltaire pushed and dragged Boris over to a large bed, draped in black, satin sheets. He tore open Boris's jumper and whispered against his lips, "I've missed you." Boris moaned but Voltaire closed his mouth with a searing kiss.

He pushed Boris onto the bed and picked up the cloak that had been left discarded on the floor. "Boris you're so beautiful," he muttered and wrapped his neck with the cloak. "I need you to touch me." He tugged on the cloak and Boris nervously opened Voltaire's trousers with long desirous fingers.

Voltaire collapsed on Boris' chest out of breath. He stayed in the same position, stroking the soft patch of purple hair in the middle of it. He then undid the cloak that bound Boris and used it to wipe of the sweat that covered their stomachs. Afterwards he caressed Boris' lips with his tongue and gave him a sweet kiss before softly whispering into his ears, "I love you."

**Author note**

**Thanks everybody for reading this chapter. It was in fact some content in this chapter that caused my story to be removed in the first place. As those who may have read this before may have noticed, I have had to edit this chapter and not include a lemon. As a result I feel this chapter isn't as good as it could have been. However if anyone wishes to read this chapter in full, which is much better and includes a very raunchy lemon, pleeze say so in your review, not email as I don't check it often. So now that's been said pleeze review. I just love them all !!!!!!**


End file.
